<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding &amp; Impregnation Short Story Collection by SlyAdam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170731">Breeding &amp; Impregnation Short Story Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam'>SlyAdam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Whatever Fandoms I Feel Like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Birth, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Childbirth, F/M, Hung Shota, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, Lolicon, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Shota, Shotacon, daddy/daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Making babies is such fun - wouldn't you like to read about it?<br/>This is a collection of 4 little one-shots each clocking in at somewhere between 1,000 and 8,000 words.<br/>That's about it, really.</p><p>MAY INCLUDE: incest, shota, loli, birth, degeneracy, or some combination of the above. You have been warned. Stories are also tagged individually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daddy/Daughter - Relationship, Mom/son - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breeding Mommy Lots and Lots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I put this together over the course of a few weeks, and it's been sitting in my files for about 6 weeks since I finished it. Figured I should polish it up a bit and see what people thought.<br/>Had the working title briefly as ‘Impregnating Stepmom Over and Over Again’. I read it once as ‘Over Anakin’ and could never unsee that.<br/>Basically, a kid breeds his stepmom many times. </p><p>Tags: birth, shota, pseudo-incest, older woman</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A blonde woman lay down on her marital bed. She was in her late-twenties, stunningly beautiful, with dreamy curves and a gorgeous set of tits. At a glance, most would assume her to be a normal woman. Her name was Kate.</p>
<p>A cute little boy lay atop her, thrusting unprotected into her fertile cunt with lewd, noisy, wet <em>smacks</em>. From the adult woman, soft, gentle moans could be heard. The boy called out her name every so often, but to him, she was not Kate. <em>Mommy</em>, he called out, in a sweet, innocent-sounding voice. He was called Tom.</p>
<p>That day had been an ordinary school day for Tom, until his stepmother had pulled him into a kiss. He had not expected today to be the greatest of his life. Right then and there, at 6:30 in the evening, he had lost his virginity to his gorgeous stepmother. His thrusts were quick and eager, as would be expected of a young boy without experience. He had a hand on each of his stepmother's exposed breasts, barely registering the significance of touching tits for the first time.</p>
<p>Kate encouraged the boy<em>. Keep going. You're doing so well, baby. Mommy feels so good. Keep fucking Mommy's pussy. </em>Kate hadn't been fucked with this much passion in all the years of marriage to Tom's father. He pushed himself in and out with reckless abandon, before meeting his stepmother's lips with a kiss. Kate touched her tongue against the boy's, engaging him in a lewd, adult kiss.</p>
<p>Tom slapped his balls against the older woman's cunt repeatedly, over and over, seemingly endless in his reckless desire for Kate. Kate had felt attracted to him beforehand, but a certain something had sealed the deal for fucking her own stepson.</p>
<p>The boy was <em>very </em>well-endowed.</p>
<p>Despite being so young, Tom had been blessed with a generous, huge, hard cock. Kate moaned deliriously as she felt it plough into her cunt. <em>Smack, smack, smack. </em>The noise was terribly loud, and Kate felt glad her husband wasn’t home as she moaned for her baby boy to move faster.  She wondered if the boy fucking her was really his father's son.</p>
<p>What mattered most, even more than his physical attributes, was the boy's passion. He wouldn't stop or let up for the briefest moment, thrusting over and over into his darling Mommy's wet cunt. Tom found it amazing how he could just fit his entire dick inside her. Boys at his school had talked of having girlfriends, and they'd referenced doing 'naughty' things - like kissing. And... well, just kissing. Tom had already masturbated a few times, but it simply didn't compare to this. He felt like he was in heaven; like he could melt into Kate's loving arms.</p>
<p>He did know how babies were made, but that knowledge only served to spur him on. He didn't care if this made a baby. He wanted to see how it felt to shoot his load inside his stepmother. He didn't know about pulling out, but Kate had no intention of making him do so. She broke the kiss eventually, just moments away from her own orgasm.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cum inside Mommy. Shoot it all out into me. Kiss me again, baby.</em>
</p>
<p>On her command, Tom did, passionately kissing Kate on the mouth. He gave one final thrust into the thick, fleshy walls of his mommy's pussy, then gave a high-pitched moan. With a rush of emotions, Tom felt the biggest, most mind-blowing orgasm of his young life as he started to cum into Kate's unprotected, fertile cunt.</p>
<p>She came as well at the thought and feeling of her stepson's cock filling in her up. She felt dirty, depraved, wrong, a failure as a mother figure... but none of that stopped her. Kate lay back and let her darling boy shoot all of his preteen cum into her, his ejaculation seemingly endless. She held him close, arms around his back, legs wrapped around him. The sensations were pure heaven for the both of them. Tom’s ejaculation into the spasming cunt of his horny stepmother overwhelmed him – the elation of squirting so much cum almost made him pass out immediately. Tom panted heavily as he broke the kiss with his stepmother, his head collapsing down onto her.</p>
<p>Kate kissed the boy’s forehead, stroking at his smooth hair. She sung sweet praises to the boy, running her fingers across his smooth, small back. He'd pumped so much cum into her - Kate could feel every drop. So warm. It felt comforting to be squirted full with the life-giving liquid, given by a boy she loved dearly.</p>
<p>Inside Kate, little Tom’s virile young swimmers did what they were meant to. The young boy wasn’t just well-endowed – his sperm already had the power to father children. Ultimately, it didn't matter that they were a stepmom and her son. It didn’t matter that they had a sixteen-year age gap.  It didn't matter that Tom wasn't even old enough to drive. What mattered was that he was fully capable of squirting a child into his hot stepmother’s belly.</p>
<p>Cradling her cute young stepson in her arms, Kate knew her little boy had made her pregnant.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Kate informed Tom three weeks later that she was pregnant with his child. He seemed fascinated and amazed more than anything else, eagerly touching and prodding at his Mommy’s still-flat belly. She assured the boy that no, this did not mean they would stop having sex every day. However, he would have to treat the eventual baby as a little brother or sister.</p>
<p>Her belly grew quickly. Kate marveled at her own changing body, courtesy of her cute stepson's strong sperm. He had her swelling up nicely with his child, which they soon verified to be a girl. Tom's father didn't suspect a thing. He assumed the child was merely his own second one, not his granddaughter. Tom felt considerable guilt for lying to his father about it, but if it meant his lewd affair with Mommy could continue… his lips would be sealed.</p>
<p>Tom was not bothered by becoming a father. He loved his Mommy and would do anything to make her happy. He held a fiery, unquenchable love and lust for her. He liked to stroke her smooth belly as it grew and grew, letting Kate caress his hair as he listened to their child's heartbeat...</p>
<p>His own baby girl.</p>
<p>He would not always cum inside. Sometimes, Tom would withdraw his impressive cock and cum all over his stepmother's massive pregnant belly. Kate asked him why he loved to do that so much, but the young boy didn't quite know himself. It made him feel right - to mark what he was responsible for. He felt proud and powerful to have fathered a child with a beautiful woman at his age.</p>
<p>The two of them continued to fuck regularly. At first, it was only after school. Then it was before <em>and </em>after school. Then it was before school, after school, and in the shower or bathtub. There was no matching the stamina and vigour of a horny young boy. They kept it all a secret, fucking like rabbits for months and months as Kate’s pregnant belly grew larger and larger.</p>
<p>One day, they were having gentle, loving sex in the family’s spacious bathtub. Tom carefully thrusted into his Mommy’s cunt, unprotected as always, being careful not to put pressure on her huge, round belly. He sucked on his mother’s breasts as he did so, feeding on her milk. Kate had been the one to suggest this. Honestly, she hadn’t felt much pleasure from nipple stimulation before. She’d tried it with Tom’s father, but he’d been unenthusiastic.</p>
<p>Now, it made her feel excellent. Kate suspected it was an effect of the pregnancy. <em>Good boy. Suck out Mommy’s milk. You’re my cute baby boy. </em>Kate praised her little stepson, feeling naughtier and more aroused every day at the knowledge that she’d been impregnated with his child. Her belly had swollen, her body changed, and her tits filled with milk, all thanks to the sperm of a gorgeous young boy whom she loved to bits.</p>
<p>Kate, however, had been feeling odd for a few hours. Regular pains and a squeezing feeling in her belly. Even with this being her first pregnancy, she knew what it was. She touched her boy’s hair and caressed his cheek with a finger. He truly was a beautiful boy. Kate knew she shouldn’t feel so attracted to him, but it was more than a bit too late for that, now.</p>
<p>She felt him cum inside her. Kate grabbed her boy’s back, holding him close as she too felt a powerful orgasm. She leaned down, kissing her little lover as he moaned cutely, filling her with his seed. Tom loved nothing more in life than doing these things with Mommy. However, that would be the last time for a while that he and Kate had vaginal sex. A minute after her stepson pulled out, Kate told him what she suspected – she was about to give birth to his child.</p>
<p>Tom stayed by his stepmother’s side as Kate struggled. With her never having given birth previously, this was a new experience for the both of them. The blonde woman lay there, grunting as she squeezed her stepson’s child out. Tom tried to help her relax, any way he could. Kate felt so proud of her little boy, staying by her side for hours as she endured the worst pain of her life. Eventually, their child crowned, stretching Kate wide open. She knew it would be over, soon after that. With a few more minutes of pushing, she finally gave birth to Tom’s child.</p>
<p>A perfect baby girl. Tom handed the girl to her mother, and Kate cradled the infant in her arms, relieved to finally meet her. The pain was over – now came the happiness. She had her father’s mousey hair and cute button nose. Kate adored her instantly.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Tom felt a little disappointed when he realised sex was off the table for a while, but his Mommy insisted they’d get back to it as soon as she was able. That put a smile on Tom’s face. In the meantime, he settled for blowjobs from his stepmother. Kate didn’t mind pleasing her son’s huge cock as much as he liked.</p>
<p>The little baby was christened Sophie. Tom felt confused and uncertain at first – she was a very cute baby, though he was supposed to think of her as his little sister. Was it weird for him to cuddle her lots and give her little kisses on the forehead before bedtime? The baby always cooed so happily when he did. Tom decided not to worry about it. Sophie seemed to like him a great deal, and he wondered if the little baby somehow knew who he really was.</p>
<p>Six weeks to the day after his daughter’s birth, Tom was in his room. He sat at his computer, playing a favourite game of his. He always smirked to himself a little when he played with his friends. He was a Daddy, and the other guys had no idea! It made him feel good, somehow. He had a massive, satisfying secret that only he and Kate knew.</p>
<p>He’d grown a little taller. To most, he was still a cute, unassuming kid. None would guess he’d impregnated his own stepmother and was father to a little girl. While Tom played his game, Kate slipped in, with obviously lewd intentions.</p>
<p>She didn’t interrupt her boy, at first. She merely got onto the floor in front of him and pulled off his pants and underpants. Kate quietly praised her stepson – Tom’s cock had grown bigger since their first-ever fuck. It was perhaps an exra half-inch longer, maybe even less, but Kate knew it well enough to notice. She took his length gently into her mouth, giving him one of the blowjobs he enjoyed so much. She sucked him off slowly at first, then sped up. God, her boy was a stud. Kate found it easy to believe she’d let Tom fuck a baby into her. His thick, ridiculous endowment would tempt any woman… even if other ones might have been more responsible.</p>
<p>Kate was not responsible. Kate was horny.</p>
<p>Eventually, she wound up sitting on her stepson’s bed with him, letting the boy drink from her thickened breasts. He ran his soft, young hands across her body, understanding how the pregnancy had changed her. She’d gained some weight, but in all the right places. Her ass had grown fatter, her tits bigger and rounder, and her hips wider. He loved her even more. Tom quickly grew tired of licking and lapping at his Mommy’s fat breasts, his thoughts turning briefly to baby Sophie. He didn’t want to steal all of it from her.</p>
<p>With his pants and underpants aside, Tom’s erect cock was exposed. Kate felt her heart race at the sight of it, same as always – that massive rod was going to reach so deep into her… she’d missed the feeling. It almost looked a bit silly on such a gentle, wonderful boy. Those balls… with how much sperm he could pack into those, her stepson was a perfect little breeding bull. She wanted that hot cum filling her again.</p>
<p>Tom found himself behind his Mommy, thrusting unprotected into her ever-tempting cunt. Tom had been waiting for this, and consequently did not last very long. He grabbed Kate’s rear, admiring her thick, plump ass. He moaned, thrusting his hard, thick length into Kate as quickly as he could.</p>
<p>Kate relished the noise of her boy’s cute moans once he came inside her. It hadn’t lasted long, but she didn’t care. They would go for longer next-time, or Tom could just make her cum some other way. It didn’t matter. That time, Kate had merely lain down next to her darling boy, cuddling him against her chest. Cum leaked out of her cunt, Tom having shot her absolutely full of his strong, baby-making swimmers. She stroked his hair, the distinctive smooth locks reminding Kate of the child she’d given birth to. Baby Sophie’s hair was coming in quickly – it was going to be exactly like her father’s.</p>
<p>Kate’s lack of self-control would have swift, life-changing consequences. Her belly soon began to swell again.</p>
<p>Kate sighed, inspecting herself in the mirror many months later. Her little boy was a little stud. She wanted him all to herself – her helpful little lover and breeding bull. She held the big bulge of her belly with both hands, knocked up with Tom’s child for the second time. Another girl. Kate could never contain her excitement.</p>
<p>Kate felt a little guilty as her pregnancy progressed. <em>God, I’m such a degenerate, aren’t I? </em>she thought. With how things had gone, Sophie would be less than a year older than her sibling. <em>Guess this is what happens when I’m a shameless slut.</em></p>
<p>Tom had no issues with being a father for a second time. His lust for Kate grew only more ravenous, and he appreciated her body even more.</p>
<p>When her water broke for a second time, they were together on Tom’s bed. They’d had a messy make-out session earlier, kissing passionately while they ran their hands across each other’s bodies. Kate loved her stepson’s smooth skin and cute face, while Tom enjoyed his Mommy’s huge tits and fat ass. While Kate deepthroated her boy’s massive endowment, she felt a familiar, shocking feeling.</p>
<p>She finished him off, first, taking his massive load down her throat. Then, Kate lay down to give birth to her young stepson’s second kid – this kid was coming <em>fast</em>. The baby girl crowned quickly, passing through Kate’s birth canal with ease. Tom carefully pulled his second child out, a gush of fluids staining his bed. His second baby ‘sister’ was every bit as cute as the first.</p>
<p>The bedsheets were soon thrown out and replaced.</p>
<p>The thought crossed Tom’s mind, some nights, laying in his bed – his second daughter had begun her life right there. He slept every night in the spot where a little baby’s life had <em>started. </em>He didn’t know what he thought of that, but it was this thought that led to yet another indecent chapter of the affair…</p>
<p>As Tom’s father started working later nights, the boy started joining his stepmother in bed. She held him close to her as he drank from her big, milk-filled tits while pushing himself into the cunt that was forever tempting to him. After the first two, Tom was desperate to squirt another baby into her. He’d pumped two children into her belly. He’d fathered what most people would consider a full-sized family, at an age where most people still weren’t even having sex yet.</p>
<p>Kate welcomed her boy into her bed. She still felt some guilt for cheating on her husband every day, but she rationalised it easy enough. It wasn’t like she was fucking and getting pregnant from some totally random man. Her hubby was not looking after random babies, he was simply being a loving grandfather! As she let her horny, eager teenage stepson fuck her bare again, Kate wondered if she was taking advantage of the boy. She dismissed the idea – she may have started the whole affair, two years prior, but Tom kept initiating their sex sessions more and more.</p>
<p>She moaned for him, one stormy night, as she sat on Tom’s face. Tom had learned how to please her in almost every way, possessing an obscene amount of knowledge for a boy his age. Kate squealed, orgasming happily as her stepson ate her out. She jacked him off as he did so, appreciating her darling boy’s impressive endowment. He’d grown an inch in cock size since Kate had fucked him for the first time. His balls were always huge and swollen with sperm, hanging low, filled with virile little swimmers. Kate went weak in the knees every time she touched Tom’s huge dick, in disbelief that it wasn’t attached to a fully-grown adult man.</p>
<p>Having it fill her cunt was simply a dream come true. Tom had learned to last longer in the past twelve months, which meant Kate would expect to feel several mind-blowing orgasms of her own before she got filled with cum. That night, her screams of pleasure echoed amongst thunder, as little Tom impregnated her during the storm. He sent an absolute torrent of cum against her cervix and into her womb, putting another beautiful baby girl into Kate’s belly.</p>
<p>The circumstances of the third child’s birth echoed her conception. It was another dark, stormy night, and Tom had finished up another round of passionate pregnant sex with his darling Mommy. Her tits were delightfully enormous, by that point. Tom enjoyed sucking on them, feeding on her milk, sometimes having to share with little Grace, his second daughter. The baby had darker hair than her parents; she’d inherited her grandfather’s long, dark locks. Time would tell what else she’d inherited.</p>
<p>Kate went into labor on the marital bed, this time. That birth was different for more than one reason. Kate opted to let gravity do more of the work for her, that time. She gripped the frame of the bed, her belly facing the bed and her pussy aimed downwards. Kate, a little embarrassed, orgasmed several times during the birth. The feelings didn’t hinder her, though. If anything, a couple of childbirth orgasms made the whole process easier and quicker. Hers and Tom’s third daughter was born as the clock struck midnight, passing safely into Tom’s arms.</p>
<p>Kate hugged the tiny baby close, praising her stepson as the boy touched his child’s hand. She grabbed his finger, settling down quickly after her entry into the world.</p>
<p>
  <em>Look what we made together. Look what we’ve created through our love. Another beautiful girl.</em>
</p>
<p>They named her Laura.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Things changed a little the following year. Now further on in school, Tom was old enough to start attracting some attention. He was getting older, and rapidly becoming handsome.</p>
<p>Still, like his home life, Tom’s conventional love life was unusual. In his teens, Tom met an older girl at school – a busty, airheaded bimbo. They liked each other very much, despite her being three years his senior. There was just one problem, though – this girl, Tina, had a boyfriend.</p>
<p>It was only a problem for a few weeks. As they fucked, one evening, Tom told his horny stepmother just what had happened. Tina had led young Tom into one of the disused classrooms, during lunchtime, and promptly seduced him. She’d pulled down her skirt, amidst absolutely zero protest from Tom, and had him fuck her raw at school. Tom illustrated how he’d creampied the fertile teen slut by doing the exact same to Kate.</p>
<p>When Kate became pregnant for a fourth time, she shared it with Tina. For the fertile young bimbo, it was double the embarrassment. Not only was she pregnant as a teen, but she was pregnant from a younger boy who wasn’t her boyfriend. Still, Tom recounted, she’d been able to blame it on said boyfriend, some brainless jock with a small cock. Well, it wasn’t exactly <em>small</em> – Tom was just exceptionally endowed.</p>
<p>Kate orgasmed loud on her stepson’s cock as he told her all this, holding her down on the bed and ploughing into her. She was so proud of her boy. His sperm was so powerful, so potent it could knock up any woman it touched. She had no qualms in allowing her darling boy to fuck whomever he pleased, so long as he could still pay her attention. He always had some cum left in those huge, sagging balls of his, anyway. Kate still couldn’t get enough of him, not missing a day of sex with her little Tom.</p>
<p>For a special Christmas present, Kate invited young Tina into the house for a threesome. The three of them all fucked on Kate and her husband’s marital bed, the two women with big pregnant bellies. Kate was so proud of her big boy – Tom was really starting to grow up by that point. They both worshiped his amazing cock, taking countless loads down their throats and into their horny pussies. Kate liked to rough the young girl up a bit, enjoying her squeals and moans as she came constantly. Kate started fingering and abusing the young girl’s pregnant pussy with toys. Despite the roughness of it, the teenage preggo slut begged for more. Kate had never suspected she could treat another woman that way, pleasing her sexually, but every woman was full of surprises.</p>
<p>The biggest surprise of that day, however, was both women’s water breaking at the same time. That would be the first time Kate delivered a child in the hospital – they couldn’t leave Tina there to give birth. It would raise too many questions. By the time all three of them had driven to the hospital, Kate was too far into her labor not to join Tina. The two women sadly had to be taken into separate rooms to give birth to the same man’s (boy’s) children. Tom was not sure what to do… once Tina’s family and boyfriend arrived, however, he surmised it would be best to attend to his labouring mommy. Kate, cumming helplessly as she’d trained herself to do, gave birth to her son’s child for a fourth time. Her husband, Tom’s father, arrived quite late, only after ‘his’ child had already been born. As always, the husband left naming rights to the baby’s mother and big ‘brother’. She was christened Isabelle.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>The house would only get busier in the years to come. Tom made sure to help out however he could, though it felt strange to see some of his kids start walking and talking. Little Sophie, his eldest, seemed to particularly adore him, following Tom around all the time. She always wanted hugs and kisses from him, which Tom provided. As she turned four, five, and six years old… Tom wondered if the little girl knew he was more than just a big brother. She was <em>very </em>physically affectionate, but Tom didn’t read into it. She was just a very friendly, cute little girl, that was all.</p>
<p>Kate just couldn’t stop pumping out her baby boy’s children. They were too perfect and gorgeous for her to stop. She was a hopeless slut addicted to breeding with little Tom’s cock. While she continued having sex with the teen boy on a daily basis, he also impregnated Tina again. His second daughter by the slightly older slut was born in Tom’s final year of high school, and her loser boyfriend still suspected nothing. He never stopped impregnating his stepmother throughout high school.</p>
<p>While others in his senior year stressed about their relationships post-high-school, Tom was smiling to himself about the sixth kid he’d squirted into his hot stepmom. He sat in class, thinking of how Kate would give birth again right around when he finished school for good. His excitement stemmed not from fathering a child with Kate for the sixth time, but because this one was a boy. Tom had wondered if he was only capable of fathering daughters, but now that question had been answered. Born at home, the baby was named James. Kate couldn’t help wondering if the baby boy would grow up to be a well-hung stud like his Daddy.</p>
<p>After seeing how sad all his children would be, Tom decided not to leave town for university. His place was there, with his beautiful brood of ‘little sisters’, plus a ‘brother’. He ended up getting a job nearby in an old folks’ home.</p>
<p>As a young adult, Tom lived at home. Though no longer one physically, to Kate, he was still her perfect, cute little boy. He still maintained a lean, cute build, just how Kate liked. Meanwhile, the older woman, now well into her thirties, had truly filled out. Her ass and tits had grown fat, with her breasts constantly producing milk to feed the babies she kept giving birth to.</p>
<p>Over the following four years, Kate continued having her stepson’s children, dutifully squeezing out every single one he put in her. There would be no abortions. There would be no protection. Kate gave birth to a girl. Then another one. Then a third. Then, finally, a boy.</p>
<p>Tom’s father confessed to him in private after the birth of child number ten. He’d suspected Sophie wasn’t his. He’d known for sure he wasn’t the father when the second girl was born. He confessed only to his son, since he didn’t want Kate to know he knew. He’d known for years… Tom admittedly felt embarrassed. He’d thought they were so secretive… but his Dad had known he was a grandfather for more than eight years. He didn’t mind, though. The man didn’t view it as getting cucked and looking after another man’s children – the gaggle of beautiful girls and the few cute sons were all his biological grandchildren. He conceded that he hadn’t expected to be a grandad so young… but he didn’t mind. Besides, he’d had a test done on himself – he’d lost his ability to father children some years ago. Tom would be the only kid he ever fathered.</p>
<p>With that, Tom made sure to impregnate his Mommy for an eleventh time before leaving home. Kate was proud of her boy, and of what he’d made her body into. She felt like the perfect little breeding slut, an exclusive womb just for her little boy. Tom had obtained a high-paying job elsewhere. He tearfully bid his family goodbye, giving his mommy’s belly a kiss. When he left, little Tom had fathered eight girls and two boys with his dearly beloved Mommy. The final child in her belly was a boy. The house was simply too crowded – the decision was for Tom to move out, at least for the time being.  He bode them farewell.</p>
<p>At least, for the time being… he would surely be back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Housemates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A boy and the woman he lives with fuck each other.<br/>Super short one.</p>
<p>Tags: Shota/ hung shota</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘You alright in here?’ Sasha entered the room of her young ‘housemate’.  She wore a tight-fitting pair of shorts and a white tank top, showing off some cleavage. ‘Want to go again?’ in her mid-twenties, Sasha was tanned, thick and curvy. She had all the proportions where it counted – a thick ass, big tits, and very wide hips. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail.</p>
<p>Caleb saved his game, then closed it. He placed it aside. ‘Well, sure, but… shouldn’t we cut back a bit?’ Thirteen years his carer’s junior, Caleb would be eternally thankful for her.</p>
<p>‘Why?’ The busty woman got onto the double bed, which she frequently shared with the young boy. ‘I can’t get enough of you. You really are just too cute!’ With record speed, Sasha took her top off. Her bra followed shortly after – her large, supple breasts sprung forth. ‘Come on. You love boobs, don’t you?’</p>
<p>‘Always!’ Caleb smiled. He reached both hands out, starting to play with Sasha’s big tits. ‘Awesome.’ Legally speaking, Sasha had ‘kidnapped’ him, but the young boy certainly didn’t see it that way. His mother had been a drug addict for whom Caleb was an unwanted nuisance. Sasha had rescued him, not stolen him. That was three years ago.</p>
<p>‘Mmm…’ Sasha moaned deeply as her younger lover moved a hand down to her pants, sliding his fingers aside. He started to touch at her pussy. ‘I don’t want us to stop, Caleb. I don’t want to cut back. If you knock me up, then I’d love to have your baby.’ Caleb took his clothes off, revealing his impressive cock. ‘Ah… wow. You know that still makes me say ‘wow’?’ True, Sasha had originally taken the boy away out of sympathy and some kind of strange maternal instinct, but there was something else about him as well. ‘I bet your kids would be well-hung, too.’</p>
<p>‘I really don’t know if I can make kids, though.’ Caleb was a kid with a damn big dick. He’d been a little young to do anything with it, physically, when Sasha had first brought him home. Hell, he was still too young by the definitions of many, but Sasha had been unable to stop herself. ‘Come on. Mess me up with that huge cock.’ Sasha took off her pants and panties, sending Caleb’s half-hard length into erection. ‘Mm. Fuck. I’d love for you to put a baby in me.’ The horny woman spread her pussy with two fingers. She was fertile, most certainly, and she adored little Caleb. Why not let him impregnate her? ‘Come on, Caleb. On you get.’</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>‘Ah! Ah! Fuck me harder!’</p>
<p>Caleb lay atop his thick, older girlfriend, intermittently putting his mouth on her nipples. He’d started thinking of her that way – she was both a girlfriend and a mommy to him, essentially. Unlike his actual mother, however, Sasha was young and pretty. ‘I’m not gonna last very long, Sasha!’ Caleb announced, thrusting his little hips. Though nervous their first few times, Caleb had become quite comfortable having sex with Sasha. He pushed in and out quickly, driving his impressive length into her bare, unprotected cunt. He understood how babies were made – yet he still doubted he was old enough to make any. ‘You’re squeezing me so tight!’</p>
<p>‘Th-That’s because… I love you so much!’ Sasha listened to the wet, lewd noises of the little boy fucking her. She’d gone ahead and bought them a double bed, two months back, letting Caleb sleep with her every night, in both a literal and connotative sense. ‘I’m cumming, Caleb! Mm…’ She wrapped her powerful legs around the small boy’s back, trapping his cock in her cunt. God, she loved his cock. She’d seen men her own age with smaller dicks than Caleb. She thought only of him, and how well his cock stretched her lewd cunt. Sasha was seriously about to let the little boy impregnate her. ‘C-cum inside me!’</p>
<p>‘Mm… mm… mmmmmmm!’ Caleb moaned, pushing deeply into the girl, loving how tightly she gripped him as he let loose into her. He ejaculated endless ropes of strong, hot sperm into her, flooding the horny woman’s womb. He loved how she wrapped her arms and legs around his small frame, as if she was hugging his entire body. Nothing compared, of course, to the warm, squeezing feeling of a tight cunt on his cock. Sex really was the best.</p>
<p>When they were done, Caleb pulled out with a loud ‘slop’ noise. ‘Hahhhh…’ moaned Sasha. ‘Look, I’m leaking.’ A little stream of cum flowed from Sasha’s pussy, squirted into her by a boy barely half her age. ‘You got me pregnant. I know it.’</p>
<p>‘Hah… I really don’t think so.’ Said Caleb, feeling quite sure of that.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>As the months passed, Caleb became more huggy and affectionate with his ‘girlfriend’.</p>
<p>‘You sure you don’t want me to get a job?’ Caleb asked, as Sasha sat down on the bed with him.</p>
<p>‘Nope. Mine pays plenty. You’ll have to learn how to look after the baby, though!’ Sasha reached a hand down to rub her seven-month pregnant belly. She was going to give birth to Caleb’s child – his daughter! Sasha could not wait. Her ass had gotten bigger and her tits swelled up, filling with milk. On that note… ‘Here.’ Sasha exposed her tits. ‘You hungry?’</p>
<p>Caleb smiles, nodding. He leaned into Sasha, suckling on her breast. ‘Mmmmm.’ He put a hand on her round belly, enjoying how it kept getting bigger. He’d figured he’d eventually be able to father children with Sasha, perhaps in a few years’ time… but Sasha had been right about him.</p>
<p>Sasha patted the boy’s head and ruffled his hair, letting him happily feed on her tits. ‘Don’t worry,’ she said, ‘after I pop this one out, you can put another one in me right away.’ Sasha felt horny again. Once Caleb had had enough, she would fuck him again. What a wonderful life she had…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Making Babies for Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A happy young girl lets her Dad knock her up as she pleases.</p>
<p>Tags: Incest, daddy/daughter, perhaps loli depending on how you imagine it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Such a good girl, always ready for Daddy’s cock<em>.’</em></p>
<p>I love the way Daddy talks to me. He’s behind me, grabbing my butt, having a wonderful time fucking my pussy. I’m still amazed he can fit inside me, given our size difference, and how huge his cock is. I cum again, moaning. I hope I sound cute.</p>
<p>I make sure to greet him this way every day, if I can. If my tummy’s flat, I lay on it, facing forward, my panties and skirt around my ankles. He always tell me my pussy is wonderful, but I know it’s changed. Daddy’s just too nice to tell me.</p>
<p>‘Maybe Daddy will knock you up again. Would you like that?’</p>
<p>I moan as he continues to thrust into my wet cunt. I tell him that yes, I would love that. I tell him he can use me any time, breed me whenever he likes and fill me with his babies. That spurs him on. He starts moving more quickly. I bite my lip, enjoying the feeling of being stretched out. There are certain things I enjoy more, of course.</p>
<p>‘Would you like to be a teen mommy again? Maybe this time you’ll give birth to a son for me.’</p>
<p>God, he knows what to say to make me wet. I can’t wait till he cums inside me. I tend to sit in school all day, thinking about it, anticipating the fun I’ll have when I get home. Daddy’s a dirty guy. When he fucks my pussy, he never uses protection or pulls out of me. It would be easy enough for me to get birth control, but I never have. I’ve had two of Daddy’s babies – two gorgeous little girls! Now we’re trying to make a third. I agree with him – I hope we have a son.</p>
<p>As he keeps thrusting… I tell him to pull out. I tell him to stop. I tell him that I can’t get pregnant again, and he needs to pull out! He merely ignores me and pushes me down harder, just like I wanted. I half-heartedly act like I don’t want it, sometimes, since I know Daddy likes that. If I actually want to stop, we’ve got a safe word/phrase.</p>
<p>‘Daddy, seriously… you really need to pull out! Don’t knock me up again!’ I beg, sounding so desperate. I don’t at all want him to pull out and I would <em>love </em>to carry his child again. Earlier today, I sat in class fantasizing about how he’d forcefully impregnate me once I got home. It’s so fantastic, getting all my whims and wishes actually fulfilled.</p>
<p>‘You need to know your place as a breeding slut! Here it comes, baby girl – Daddy’s filling you up.’ I moan, loud, feeling him let loose a hot, virile river of cum into my fertile cunt. His load is huge. It makes me cum almost immediately. I love being fucked hard by him.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Another day, much later, he ties me up. We’ve been experimenting with this, lately. I tell him to use me how however he likes, and not to hold back at all.</p>
<p>He pushes me onto my back. My hands are tied together, and Daddy puts a blindfold over my eyes. I’m completely at his mercy – how fun! I ask him what he plans to do with me…</p>
<p>He laughs. ‘You’ll have to wait and see!’ He starts to play with my pussy, telling me how beautiful I am. I’m glad he thinks so. He puts a hand up on my belly, rubbing it. My tummy has swelled outwards a bit. The baby isn’t kicking yet, since I’m only three months along or so.</p>
<p>He fingers me, rubbing my clit, turning me into a squirming little mess. I’m glad to have found such a wonderful, lewd partner so early in my life. I’d never expected said partner to be my <em>father, </em>but who cares? Nobody else knows. I’d also never expected to have children so early on, but that’s great, too. I’ll get to see them grow up, but still be fairly young myself! I’ll be able to keep up with them for ages, too. Maybe they’ll want an older guy to breed them, too… I can’t imagine being a grandma!</p>
<p>I moan, letting Daddy push his fingers deep inside. He keeps this up for a few minutes, toying and playing with me while I’m all tied up for him. I’m like a little present for him! I feel him grab my hips, then he shoves his cock into me. Daddy does take me roughly sometimes, so I don’t mind.</p>
<p>I moan, happy. After a good ten minutes, I cum on his dick. Apparently I’m far more sensitive than Mom was. She would never cum from having his cock inside her, and never seemed all that interested in sex after I was born. Too bad. She should’ve appreciated what she had, instead of getting dumped by Daddy. Now I’m his woman.</p>
<p>He cums in me again, not going too rough on account of my pregnancy. I smile, thanking him, telling him how I can’t wait to meet your baby.</p>
<p>‘Same, baby girl. I can’t wait, either. I wonder if it’ll be a boy… or if I’ll have four daughters, now?’</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Summer break is always fun. I sit on the couch in the living room, breastfeeding Daddy’s eldest daughter. Well, his eldest daughter other than me. ‘Hey, slow down there… don’t drink too much.’</p>
<p>‘Mmhm.’ I’m not talking to my two-year-old daughter. Daddy’s sucking on my other breast, feeding off me like a lewd little baby. He’s not a baby, of course, just a naughty man. I don’t want him sucking all of my milk out, since I’ve got to feed two of his kids.</p>
<p>Our baby falls asleep, and I take her to her room. Then, Daddy and I play with each other on the couch. I mean, I know it’s a bit beyond ‘playing’, but I like to think of things this way. Really, we shouldn’t ever be doing any of this sort of stuff together, especially the making babies part… I know that. But nobody will ever know. I’m going to give birth during summer break, so plenty of my friends didn’t even realise I was pregnant a third time.</p>
<p>‘Ah! Daddy, I love you!’ He bends me over the couch and fucks me. I’d put on a movie for my daughter and I to watch, but Daddy often interrupts these kinds of things. Not that I mind. We’ll be done, quickly enough, and we can just cuddle and watch the film. ‘I can’t wait to give birth to your son.’</p>
<p>‘He’ll be <em>our </em>son, remember.’ He smiles, fucking me more gently than usual. He doesn’t stretch me out quite as much as he used to. From several years of sex, I’m both older and bigger, and just more used to it. Honestly, I kind of miss when it felt absolutely huge inside of me, but his cock is still nothing to scoff at. ‘I’m cumming, baby girl. You ready?’</p>
<p>‘Yes…’ As always, he creampies me. Our baby kicks at my belly, probably woken up by his mommy and his father/grandfather. I feel so glad to be giving Daddy the son he’s always wanted. Maybe I can teach our baby boy some naughty things, when he’s older. I can’t let him impregnate me, though… that’s Daddy’s job.</p>
<p>Afterwards, we cuddle on the couch. I sit on his lap, my body heavy. Daddy touches my tummy, rubbing my round, pregnant stomach. He also plays with my tits a bit, and strokes my hair, occasionally telling me how cute I am.</p>
<p>Honestly, he’s almost as fascinated with the whole process as I am. I love growing a new life in my belly, feeling myself grow and change. I particularly appreciate what it’s done for my breasts. They’re so much bigger, now. I wonder how they’ll be after I pop out a few more kids for Daddy? I’ll be a big breeding cow, just for him. I hope it won’t get too difficult for us to have wild, babymaking sex once our kids get older.</p>
<p>Things will be the same for a long time, I imagine. I sit there, feeling Daddy’s powerful arms on my body, hugging me, loving me. I hope we’ll be just as happy in ten, twenty, or even forty years. I can’t wait…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cow Farm Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A rich, horny little shota goes to a 'farm' where women love to be kept as breeding cows. He pays a visit to his favourite one.</p><p>Tags: Shota, birth, a bit of hucow-type stuff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasper enjoyed being rich. Really, it was his father who had all the money. He was the type to give out a really big allowance to his only son. Jasper wondered sometimes why he didn’t have more siblings, given how old his Dad was and how young his Mom was. Oh well. More money and inheritance for him!</p><p>He’d been hitching a ride with one of his Dad’s employees, a kindly older gent named Gus. He tended to the garden and was well-appreciated by the members of Jasper’s household… but like the young boy he’d rode with, he had a secret.</p><p>‘Back in two hours?’ Gus asked the boy, ever a man of few words.</p><p>‘Yep. See you then.’ The two nodded at each other, then headed off towards separate parts of the complex. He was in a secretive, well-hidden place. Grassy hills surrounded it on either side, with no civilisation for a good few miles. He opened the door to the cozy-looking wooden building, heading to see the scantily dressed receptionist. ‘Hi.’</p><p>‘Why, hello, there. Here again, Jasper? Does your father still not know?’</p><p>‘Don’t tell him. He’d never understand in a million years.’</p><p>The receptionist nodded. ‘You’re here for Elizabeth?’</p><p>‘Same as usual. Ninety minutes!’ He passed a wad of cash to the receptionist.</p><p>She accepted it with a <em>tsk tsk. </em>‘She’s terribly fond of you, I hear. Why is a boy like you such a catch, hmmm?’</p><p>He flashed her a cheeky smile. ‘Maybe I’ll tell you, sometime.’</p><p>+++</p><p>The signs around the farm-like area read ‘Kingston’s Milky Breeding Farm’, with ‘Kingston’ being the name of the owner, not the location. A strange name, but not quite enough of a giveaway for what it really was. Jasper passed through a crowded farmhouse. Inside, many people were having wild, no-holds-barred, kinky sex.</p><p>To his left, women of various ages were tied up in all sorts of lewd BDSM contraptions. Most were pregnant. The sign for this place read ‘CHEAP USE/ SHARED AREA’. He didn’t care for it – too many guys shoving their cocks into the same cunt. He didn’t enjoy sharing, especially not with all the middle-aged and old men.</p><p>He made his way through the place, passing by a number of rooms. ‘MEGA MILK’, where the ‘cows’ with the most extreme lactation were serviced and suckled. ‘BIRTH CENTER’, where new cows were born. ‘YOUNG &amp; UNUSED’, where young or even virgin cows were broken in. ‘HIGHLY-EXPERIENCED’, for the older cows whose baby-making days were over, but who knew a thousand ways to make a man (or boy) cum. ‘EXTREME’, for the most extreme stuff (obviously). He didn’t really go in most of those rooms. He made his way to the furthest one – ‘PRIVATE &amp; EXCLUSIVE’.</p><p>A long hallway of rooms. ‘Room 20,’ he told the staff member. ‘Jasper to see Elizabeth.’</p><p>‘Right this way, sir.’ Heh. Jasper felt amused at ‘sir’. He knew he was a little boy and that he shouldn’t be here, but this place only found new customers through word of mouth. <em>Thanks again, Gus</em>, thought Jasper.</p><p>‘In you go.’ He opened the door, and in Jasper went.</p><p>+++</p><p>His favourite ‘cow’ greeted him with a smile. ‘How’s my favourite boy?’ Jasper, with a big smile, jumped straight onto the milky MILF. ‘Oof! Someone’s eager today.’</p><p>‘I want your milk.’ Jasper wore shorts and a simple t-shirt, while Elizabeth had already stripped off for him. He took a moment to admire her amazing body, a veritable monument to fertility. Elizabeth had told the boy she was only thirty, but she still looked like a total MILF to him. She had wonderful, leaky, G-cup tits, and a thick, curvy body. Her thighs were huge and her hips wide from the years of breeding. She took good care of her long, red hair, and had a pretty face with full, red lips and a few freckles. As he leaned into her breasts, Jasper tried not to put too much pressure on the woman’s massive pregnant belly. ‘Ah.’ Elizabeth moaned, happy that her favourite boy was back again. ‘You’re such an eager little tyke, aren’t you? Has your week been good so far?’</p><p>Jasper licked at her milky nipples, drinking down the liquid, but not clamping his mouth over them. He wanted to talk to Elizabeth for a bit. ‘Usual stuff. School’s OK, Dad’s kind of a dick.’</p><p>‘But he gives you plenty of money!’</p><p>‘Yep.’ He put his soft, young hands onto the woman’s tits. The round, bulging orbs of flesh were bigger than Jasper’s head! He could just fall asleep on them, honestly. Come to think of it, he had. ‘I wish I could see you more often. When I take over his business, I’ll make you only mine. I’ll have enough money for it…’ Jasper felt his cock going hard in his pants. Before long, it was peeking out the top. ‘Maybe I’ll buy this place!’</p><p>‘You could be a bull here, you know. There are probably ladies who’d love a… body like yours.’ Jasper listened to Elizabeth’s delightful, husky voice. He thought of her like a Mommy, sometimes, but he couldn’t control his manly instincts. In appearance, he was a boy, for sure, but in some areas, Jasper was most definitely a man.</p><p>Elizabeth definitely liked that. ‘Come on, let me take it all off, for you. My pussy’s been aching for your dick! The other clients never compare to you.’</p><p>Jasper moved aside, letting the pregnant MILF cow strip him off. ‘You tell all your clients that?’</p><p>‘No, just you. They’re usually rich, older men… but none of them paid for the best thing of all.’ Elizabeth expertly removed the boy’s clothes, exposing his naked body. He was slim, cute, exactly how she’d expected a little guy to be. Except for one thing. ‘Fuck. I’d let you impregnate me for free with that thing.’</p><p>Jasper smiled at her. ‘Same position as usual.’ The young boy had been blessed with a huge cock. Somehow, he was eight inches erect, his thick member a stark and bizarre contrast to the rest of his body. Beneath his adorable, smooth face and his cute body, Jasper had been hiding a monster cock! Elizabeth had just about exploded with amusement and arousal the first time she’d seen it. She’d had bigger, of course, but never from a boy so little.</p><p>Elizabeth sighed happily, grunting as she got onto her hands and knees. Her super-huge pregnant belly hung low, stuffed with another baby. This time, she not only knew who the father was, she was quite fond of him. She shook her huge ass at Jasper. ‘Ah. I’m so glad I left my old life behind for this. Ten years, this year, I’ve been a cow here. I hope I’m still here in another ten.’</p><p>‘Maybe I’ll have put ten babies in you, by then.’ Jasper climbed behind her, jacking off gently. As always, he would give Elizabeth a thick, huge creampie. ‘What do you want me to do with our daughter, once she’s born?’</p><p>‘Whatever makes you happiest, baby.’ She felt Jasper’s cock poke at her pussy entrance, then slide inside easily. ‘Ahh… fuck, you make me feel good. I love hung little boys.’</p><p>‘You… know any other ones?’ Gripping Elizabeth’s belly, he began to thrust.</p><p>‘No. None like you, for sure.’ Elizabeth enjoyed being taken in this position, for the most part. She remembered a particular day, nine months ago, when Jasper informed her he’d purchased the right to impregnate her for this year. Elizabeth had given birth to fourteen babies (or calves, haha) by that point, but that was the first time in a while she’d been happy to hear about her baby’s prospective father. Jasper was just the perfect mix of dominant and kind. He’d taken her in this exact position, back then, leaning forward into her, reaching his arms up high to fondle her tits, before he let loose a creamy, virile load into her. She’d conceived his child. Naturally, it was a girl. Being cows, the women there had been genetically modified. They produced more milk, only gave birth to female children, and orgasmed very easily. ‘Ah… I’m cumming, baby.’</p><p>‘Good! I’m glad I can make you cum.’ Jasper felt the older woman’s walls constrict on his length, trying to coax a load out of him. He held back. ‘Imagine if my Dad knew about this… that his son’s having sex already!’</p><p>‘Oo… fuck. Hah. I think he’d be more concerned about you being a Daddy yourself!’</p><p>‘Maybe. I bet my daughter’s gonna be cute.’ Jasper could only just reach her tits. He touched at them, loving them most of all. Well, not really. He loved her belly most of all. He moved a hand onto it, touching his small hand against the tight flesh as he fucked Elizabeth. He’d never imagined having a kid so young. Jasper had mostly wanted to play with tits when he’d first come to this place. Now, he’d had his dick sucked, serviced and fucked in every possible way, and he’d impregnated a beautiful, slutty woman. ‘You want my cum, don’t you, Elizabeth?’</p><p>‘Always, my sweet boy.’ Elizabeth felt him reach deep into her, rubbing against the walls of her pussy. She’d had countless orgasms from countless men, but Jasper honestly felt special to her. Maybe she ought to recommend the boy to her eldest daughters. Soon, some of them would be able to have their own babies. ‘Hah… you can cum in me whenever you want.’</p><p>‘In a minute or two.’</p><p>‘Hey… my baby. How would you like to impregnate my daughters, too? You can have a whole brood of your own cute little daughters. You could have fifty little cows, and your Dad would never even know.’</p><p>‘Heh, that’d be fun, but… you’re my favourite!’ he accelerated his thrusts, feeling his baby girl kick against his hand. She was a huge baby, according to Elizabeth, and really stretched out the woman’s belly. Jasper hoped he would be able to stick around for when she gave birth. ‘Cumming now!’</p><p>‘Mm… good.’ Elizabeth took in the whole picture – the boy’s cute, girly-sounding moans, the fullness his cock gave her… and the deep, warm feeling of being creampied. She enjoyed how it just kept going, squirting out into her, filling the mature woman up. Some of it spilled out of her pussy, and onto the bed.</p><p>Jasper pulled out of her, continuing to cum. ‘Hah… hah… ah…’ He jerked his cock onto her ass, spraying down her rump with his continuing orgasm. His cum made a huge mess of her body, soaking her plump rear and filling her pussy up.</p><p>As it ended, Elizabeth felt something familiar. ‘Oof… ah.’</p><p>Jasper sat back on his ass, eyeing the girl quizzically. ‘Did you just cum? That… looks different.</p><p>‘You broke my water, Jasper! How convenient. Want to go again, one last time?’</p><p>‘You mean…?’</p><p>‘I want to have sex with you one last time, cutie pie. After that, I have to push your baby out!’</p><p>+++</p><p>‘Nggh… ahhhhhh!’</p><p>Jasper hated seeing the older woman in pain. He sat in one of the rooms in the ‘birthing center’, one of the most spacious ones. He told Gus to tell his father that Jasper was at a friend’s house, staying the night. That wouldn’t sit well with the controlling old coot, but Jasper didn’t care. He wasn’t about to leave this rare, amazing event.</p><p>Three of Elizabeth’s daughters were present, after hurried introductions to Jasper. He sat next to Elizabeth, gripping her hand as she gave birth. ‘Is it nearly out?’</p><p>‘Almost.’ Said her eldest daughter, Mara. ‘You know, it’s really rare for her to have a baby’s Dad with her. The last time was nearly ten years ago!’</p><p>‘I’m… ngh… glad he’s here.’ Elizabeth lay on her back, her tits flopped out to the side, enduring the pain as her cunt stretched and opened up. ‘Ahhhhhhh!’</p><p>‘Is there anything I can do, Elizabeth?’</p><p>‘Yeah… just one thing.’</p><p>+++</p><p>Jasper thought this unorthodox, but it seemed to work. He lay below Elizabeth as she balanced on her hands and knees, squeezing his child out. He leaned up into her tits, suckling her milk out. Sure, he enjoyed it like always, but surely this time would be inappropriate?</p><p>‘MMMMMmmmmm.’ Elizabeth moaned. Her cries of pain were greatly diminished, once Jasper started helping her. Jasper had asked about her modifications as a cow, once, the things she’d received when she’d first come to the farm all those years ago. Apparently, having someone suckling at her breast did not just arouse her, it also eased pain a great deal Neither she nor Jasper understood it, but hucow science was hucow science. ‘NNNNNNNNGH. It’s almost out, Jasper, I can feel it!’</p><p>Mara, the eldest daughter, kept track of the progress of her half-sister’s birth. ‘Here it comes, Mom. Her head’s out. Here come the shoulders.’</p><p>A few more minutes passed, and that was all Elizabeth needed. She was an expert cow, by that point. Giving birth was a cinch. ‘Aaaaaah… AH!’ She felt the familiar, stretched fullness fade away as her baby slid out into Mara’s arms. With the birth complete, Elizabeth let herself orgasm, hoping her brand-new daughter didn’t mind how lewd her momma was. Once he heard the <em>splorch </em>noise, Jasper slid out of position.</p><p>‘Ahh…’ Elizabeth moved, feeling so much lighter. She liked not being super heavy, sometimes, but now she missed having a baby in her belly. Mara handed her the crying baby. ‘Haha… look at you. Jasper, this is our child. Cute, isn’t she? She’s got your hair.’</p><p>‘Huh. Cool!’  In her arms, his favourite breeding cow held his child! Jasper observed that yes, the tiny girl had his jet-black hair. He instantly liked her. He turned to Elizabeth. ‘How much to breed you again? I want to make another one.’</p><p>Elizabeth’s daughters laughed, while the no-longer-pregnant woman smiled, cradling the baby to her breast. ‘You can do it for free. I’d love to have some more children for you.’</p><p>‘Awesome!’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it for now - apologies for any mistakes.<br/>Mainly wanted to showcase this stuff and see how people react.<br/>I'd love to hear what you want to see more/less of.<br/>If you have your own breeding short story ideas, I just might listen. No guarantees, but if something broadly appeals to me I'll try and get to writing it at some point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>